


失樂園：聖水洞俱樂部是您的甜蜜家園

by holdu_u (holdmobi)



Series: Lost Paradise 失樂園 [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mystery, POV Outsider, Public Sex, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, Violence, Yeo Changgu | Yeo One-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmobi/pseuds/holdu_u
Summary: 暢九感覺非常被冒犯。他才不需要這些豺狼朋友。他寧願有黑熊朋友。或是兔寶寶朋友。或是青蛙朋友。是啊。他心想。我想要有青蛙朋友。
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Series: Lost Paradise 失樂園 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	失樂園：聖水洞俱樂部是您的甜蜜家園

**Author's Note:**

> 一樣病病的，並且有公眾場合性行為、暴力等描寫，請參閱tag後自行斟酌閱讀，謝謝。  
> 原本想一段完結的但寫一寫就大爆字數只好拆成兩篇了u_u

如果有任何人問起，暢九肯定會說「聖水洞俱樂部」只是個都市傳說。

每個城市都有些神秘或奇奇怪怪的事情，夜路走多了總會遇到鬼，但暢九⋯⋯他不相信這些東西。

「八成是某個商人的行銷手法吧。」他會這麼說，或著是：「有很多人就是喜歡造謠而已。」因為暢九就是這樣的人，姑且不論他令人質疑的自我催眠法則和一直到國中都還有幻想的朋友這些小事情，除此之外他不相信任何他沒有親眼見到過的東西。

一切都是始於匿名論壇上的一則貼文，詢問 _「請問路上常常看到的『SSD(:』塗鴉或貼紙是什麼意思？」_ 引起了爆炸性的討論。

_——「我最早看見SSD(:是五年前的事情吧？在那以前好像並沒有這個標誌。」_

_——「從某一天開始這個標誌就突然佈滿整個城市了，現在的小孩真的是吃飽太閒沒事幹。」_

_——「SSD⋯⋯是什麼電腦硬碟狂熱者嗎？」_

_——「曾經有人在我工作的酒吧鬧事，我那天沒上班，但是聽同事轉述是有幾個人進來鬧場還在我們店裡牆壁上塗鴉，保全們上去阻止結果被打個半死，隔天我去上班花了一整天時間把那些破塗鴉給擦掉，沒錯，就是一大堆的『SSD(:』。奇怪的是都有人受重傷而且損失了一大堆錢但我老闆就是堅持不報警，簡直像是被嚇壞了的樣子。我老闆可是個快兩公尺高體重破一百公斤的更生人，直到那天以前我從沒看他怕過任何事情。後來酒吧很快就收掉了，老闆直接人間蒸發，害我領失業補助領了一整年才找到下個工作，王八蛋。」_

網路上討論了幾天，後來出現了最爆炸性的一則貼文，一名自稱為前警察的人呼籲 _「如果你看見任何人在塗鴉『SSD(:』請立刻逃跑，逃就對了。」_ 貼文內容是長達千字的忠告，並且在文中揭露了 _「實際上並不是『SSD+笑臉(:』而是『SSDC+冒號:』才對」_ 還有立刻在網路上引起熱潮的 _「那組縮寫真正的意義是『聖水洞俱樂部SeongSuDongClub』但是相信我，你們不會想知道那到底是什麼。」_

整件事情甚至燒上了新聞，城市裡謠言四起，『SSDC:』圖案的各種商品引起了一陣熱潮，但聖水洞是個什麼地方呢？人們說 _「那是個在十年前還很受歡迎的區域，可惜了。」、「我爸媽就是在聖水洞第一次約會的。」、「現在那裡根本是個空城。」、「還有人住那？八成都是過街老鼠。」_

聽到這裡，暢九就會皺起眉頭了。他會反駁：「你這樣講太過份了吧？雖然那邊現在沒落了，但是也沒有到這種程度好嗎？我們家就住在那啊！」

「但⋯⋯你們家一直都住那裡嗎？」他的朋友遲疑地問他。暢九點點頭。「從我出生那一年起我們家就住在那裡了。」

然後他看見身前幾個朋友們面面相覷，接著其中一個人問他：「所以在『那件事』發生的時候你也在那裡嗎？」

人們不提起『那件事』，暢九不談『那件事』，整個世界彷彿並沒有發生過『那件事』。

他沈默了一下，最後聳了聳肩膀，點頭。「是啊。」除此之外沒有再多說什麼。

朋友們再次面面相覷。

人們不提起『那件事』，因為跟『那件事』有關連的人少之又少，因為沒有人遇過承認自己跟『那件事』有關的人。

暢九沒想過原來當人們聽見天底下最大的八卦時反應會和動物星球頻道上找到了獵物的豺狼一樣。

「所以⋯⋯到底發生了什麼事？」

「你認識那些人嗎？你⋯⋯跟他們在一起嗎？」

「你逃跑了嗎？」

「暢九，你可以⋯⋯我是說，你想談談嗎？」

暢九挑著眉，等他們一個個都問完之後才緩慢回答：「沒有什麼好談的，我沒有逃跑或怎麼樣，因為沒有任何事情發生在我身上。我那時候生病了，一整個星期都待在家裡發燒，什麼也不知道。」

豺狼們露出了失望的表情。暢九覺得有點被冒犯，但他沒有說什麼，只是拿起飲料用力地吸吸管，直到杯子裡只剩下冰塊與泡泡。

過了一會兒朋友們才又繼續開始討論。

「或許聖水洞俱樂部就是『那些人』創立的。」

「那為什麼他們不直接回來就好了？」

「而且在整個城市塗鴉到底有什麼意義？他們想表達什麼嗎？」

「或許他們被⋯⋯你知道的，他們可能已經不是以前的樣子了。」

「那個警察說得一副很可怕的樣子，說不定這是個復仇俱樂部。」

暢九放下杯子，冰塊喀喀地滾動了一下。「聖水洞俱樂部只是個謠言好嗎？你們說的那些『那些人』早就死了，所以別妄想了。」

「你怎麼知道他們死了？你不是說⋯⋯你什麼也不知道？」

不只是有點，暢九感覺非常被冒犯。

他皺著眉頭站起身來，再次拿起杯子並將包包甩上肩膀。「我就是知道。」他丟下這句話，然後轉身離開。

他才不需要這些豺狼朋友。他寧願有黑熊朋友。或是兔寶寶朋友。或是青蛙朋友。

暢九走到垃圾桶前把杯子丟了進去。

_是啊。_ 他心想。 _我想要有青蛙朋友。_

## Lost Paradise:  
SeungSuDongClub is Your HomeSweetHome  
pt.1

* * *

奇怪的事情發生在星期四晚上。

從這裡開始暫時不是暢九的故事，而是在暢九心中被他偷偷稱為『豺狼一號』的朋友的遭遇。

豺狼一號不常搭乘十號線，或著說他根本不常搭地鐵，因為他是個有車的人，有錢的孩子，他的活動範圍應該是高級的市區中心或是有些雜亂但熱鬧的下城才對，即使是平日他通常也會待在某個派對裡。總的來說，他不該出現在星期四晚上十一點三十二分將要一路開往濱海的十號線末班車上。

但他是個有錢的孩子，愛玩的、充滿了好奇心的孩子。自從暢九對他們一群朋友揭露自己跟『那件事』相關以後，他就止不住心中滿滿的好奇，畢竟那是個大事件，甚至可說是世紀謎團，而他認識的人裡面不僅有知道、甚至在事發當下就在那裡——雖然根據暢九的說法他其實不在那裡、他什麼也不知道，但一樣——豺狼一號認為自己必須去挖掘真相，他感受到了一股強烈的使命感，始於他訂閱人數一直卡在90k無法再往上爬的水管頻道。再差10k，再那麼一點他就可以拿到十萬訂閱銀牌了，他已經想要它想了好幾個月，但這陣子不管再怎麼拍更多派對、名車或上流生活的影片，訂閱人數就是沒有要上升的趨勢，甚至開始有點往下掉。豺狼一號感到焦躁，他知道自己必須開闢新的道路，但一直苦惱著不曉得該怎麼做才好。

直到。

沒錯。

聖水洞俱樂部。

他會跟暢九做朋友果然是有原因的。畢竟他通常不會和家境不好到還要領清寒補助的傢伙們走太近，但暢九是同個社團的社員，而且的確人也滿好的，所以他還是為暢九放低了自己的標準，而現在他終於知道這不只是因為自己是個好人的關係，也因為這一切都是命運的安排。

暢九會替他拿到那張銀牌。所以他決定去堵、不是，找，他決定去找暢九，他已經摸清了對方的時間表，星期四打工到半夜搭末班車回家、星期五一整天沒有課也沒有打工，所以豺狼一號決定要假裝自己偶然的在末班車上睡著了、偶然的跟暢九在同一站下車、偶然的被暢九邀請去家裡睡一晚（他知道暢九不會拒絕的）、然後隔天偶然的再請他帶包包裡剛好裝了所有相機設備的自己參觀一下聖水洞。

多簡單啊。

唯一美中不足的是，十號線是一條破舊的地鐵線，車子很老舊，豺狼一號在硬梆梆的座位上挪動了一下，感覺不是很舒服。而且末班車往這個方向的乘客少之又少，他左右望望，左邊一直線看下去要隔好幾個車廂才有人影，而右邊⋯⋯他回頭的時候車子正在轉彎，過了一會兒前面的車廂才移回到與他的平行線上。

豺狼一號先是看見了一名看起來凶神惡煞的痞子，坐在下一節車廂靠近尾端的座位，他很快移開了視線，接著看見在痞子跟他的中間有一對大概和自己年紀相仿的青年倚在車門口的欄杆上，靠得很近在對彼此說話。

他首先是覺得這兩個人挺賞心悅目的。皮膚黝黑的高挑青年留著小平頭、即使穿著寬鬆的帽踢也看得出來底下的身材很好，而跟他面對面站著的另一個人稍微矮一點，染著淡金髮並在頭頂紮了一戳小馬尾，他的皮膚很白，兩人勾在一起的手臂就像是牛奶交錯著巧克力一樣。

豺狼一號愣了一下子才驚覺原來白皮膚的青年也在看著自己，甚至還投來了一個微笑，讓他感覺呼吸不自覺抽了一下，發現那人的眼角邊有一顆淚痣，笑起來很有魅力。豺狼一號吞了口唾沫移開視線，因為他可是直男、對男生才沒感覺呢。餘光中對方和黑皮膚的青年說了些什麼，接著兩個人都笑了起來，讓他有些惱怒的感覺自己臉頰竟然發燙了。

等到幾個深呼吸平靜了莫名被擾亂的心情後，豺狼一號才注意到那兩個人靠得實在有些太近，看起來肯定不只是普通朋友的樣子。黑皮膚用雙手握住白皮膚的腰，但位置低得要說是在屁股上也不為過，而白皮膚的一隻手勾著黑皮膚的手臂，另一隻手掌平貼在對方的胸膛，隨著列車的搖晃，他們倆的臉感覺隨時都要撞在一起。

但接著車速突然間放慢了，豺狼一號瞥了一眼窗外，看來是即將經過住宅區的關係。而變慢的車速等於列車噪音瞬間降低許多，也等於他突然之間能清楚聽見隔壁車廂傳來的聲音了。

「⋯了不要。」是他聽見的第一句話。轉回頭。白皮膚推搡了一下黑皮膚的胸口，眉毛高高挑起，像是在警告的神情，雖然嘴巴抿著分明是在努力不讓自己笑出來的樣子。

黑皮膚紋風不動，反而還更往前貼了一些，他低下頭讓兩人的額頭貼在一起，然後說：「但是我想要。」

白皮膚翻了個白眼，嘴角還是失守地笑了起來。「不行、你不要用我。」他說著抓住對方的手從自己腰上推開，在黑皮膚的手又一次伸過去時扭身跳到車廂中央閃過。

「洪碩哥！」豺狼一號聽見他笑著這麼喊，哼，所以黑皮膚的名字叫作洪碩啊。

洪碩轉身面向白皮膚，豺狼一號看見他表情平淡、但眼睛裡卻閃著狡黠的光，他很快用自己體型的優勢讓白皮膚後退到靠近車廂尾巴、在豺狼一號斜對面的座位，膝蓋碰到椅子差點就要跌進去，但他舉手抓住頭上的拉環穩住了自己。

豺狼一號對突然朝自己方向靠近的兩人瞪大了眼睛，雖然他們並沒有侵入自己所在的車廂但還是讓他下意識抓緊了腿上的包包，眼神慌亂地四處瞥，突然間就看到在對方車廂的那個痞子，原本明明坐在很後面的，不知道什麼時候已經移到中間的地方了，並且一臉兇惡地瞪著還在彼此推擠的兩個人看。

「為什麼要躲？」像是完全沒注意到那個痞子一樣，洪碩全神專注在眼前的人身上，他往前貼上白皮膚，而對方雖然拉著拉環但身體還是往後閃躲，站姿都變成傾斜的。

「你不想嗎？炯求，嗯？」他的臉不停湊向前去，垂著眼睛問。

白皮膚，炯求，手臂一個使力便彈回來讓自己站直，接著蹬腳往後踩上椅子，手扣上吊著拉環的欄杆卡在自己後頸，居高臨下地對洪碩吐舌頭，大笑：「才不想咧！」

洪碩又一次握住對方的腰，但這次他反而往後退了一小步，讓自己拉開距離並抬起頭對炯求微笑。豺狼一號聽見他說：「騙人。」他雙手使力將炯求扯向自己，腳尖還勾在椅子上的炯求在空中跪了下來，但他沒有鬆開抓著欄杆的手，變成像吊單槓似的掛在那裡。

洪碩往前抱住他，讓他們的身體貼在一起，嘴巴貼到對方的耳邊，小小聲、但豺狼一號發現自己居然還是聽得見的咕噥說：「你明明沒有一刻是不想要我的。」

炯求鬆開一隻手環住洪碩的脖子仰頭大笑。他的笑聲有種傳染力，令豺狼一號聽了也忍不住想要微笑，但他咬住嘴唇不讓自己真的笑起來，接著忽然背脊一陣發涼。

因為炯求的表情瞬間沉了下來，聲音冰冷地說：「你在看什麼看？」

豺狼一號倒抽一口氣，心臟瞬間狂跳，他從沒看過一個人的表情可以變得這麼快。原本還展開著的放鬆神情一下子變得險惡，濃眉蹙起、雙眼瞪大，眼神同時深幽的像兩顆黑洞卻又著火一般炯炯發光、上唇也彷彿要露出獠牙似的抽動著噘了起來，看起來⋯⋯看起來就像是盯上了獵物、即將迎面撲上去廝殺的動物一樣。

過了好幾秒鐘豺狼一號才發現原來炯求不是在對著自己說話。他浮起青筋的脖頸往豺狼一號的反方向抽動了一下，雖然沒有整個頭轉過去，但他的眼睛狠狠瞪去的方向是他們車廂的另一邊。眨了眨眼睛整個狀況才在腦海中清明起來，炯求在挑釁 _——狩獵？——_ 的對象原來根本就不是他，而是那個凶神惡煞的痞子。

豺狼一號感覺腿都要發軟了，幸好他本來就是坐著的。

一時間整輛列車都靜悄悄，豺狼一號只聽得見自己鼓動到耳邊的心跳聲，而就在沈默不停拉長似乎就要斷裂的那一刻，列車靠站了。機械人聲的廣播替他們打破了寂靜，車子停下接著門打開，豺狼一號聽見腳步聲而往左邊轉過頭，發現後面一直到盡頭的車廂裡都沒有人，之前看見的人影肯定下車了。然後往右邊望去，炯求、洪碩和痞子都像雕像一樣待在原處，在他們後面也再沒有其他的乘客了。

車門再次關上，列車重新啟動。

豺狼一號瞬間意識到自己或許也應該要下車才對。

離開了住宅區，車速又加快起來，洪碩似乎低聲說了什麼，但隨著列車的噪音提升，豺狼一號沒辦法聽清楚他講的話。

炯求還是瞪著痞子，痞子也還是瞪著他們，接著炯求的嘴角抽起一邊頑劣的笑，雙腳使力再次從椅子上站了起來，還勾著洪碩脖子的手往下滑到肩膀、將對方旋轉過身的同時跨出一隻腳到他的另一邊，動作輕快又滑順，像是跳舞一樣，一瞬間炯求鬆掉抓著欄杆的手彈跳起來，旋身落下時就跨坐在洪碩身上，膝蓋完美貼合到對方大腿兩側、將他釘在了椅子上。而洪碩一點都沒吃驚，像是早就已經知道炯求要做什麼似的，只是順著被轉身之後一屁股坐下來，伸出雙手扶住對方的背不讓炯求在列車晃動中有往後跌倒的可能。

豺狼一號的下巴不自覺往下掉，瞠目結舌地看著炯求順著流暢的動作最後低下頭用力吻上洪碩的嘴巴。這次洪碩的手是真切地貼在炯求的屁股上了，手指插進他牛仔褲的後口袋裡用力捏著將對方更往自己身上拉近。

他們像是沒有明天一樣的接吻，像動物一樣啃咬，而豺狼一號轉不開眼睛，因為他從沒看過這種場面，即使他每天都跑趴也不是沒參加過性愛派對，但⋯⋯洪碩與炯求身上就是有什麼不一樣。

他們帶著一股他從沒見過的野性，一種古怪的氛圍，分明只是在親熱而已，說真的，就算是同性戀，在公共場合親熱的情侶誰沒看過呢？不就是PDA嘛？但不一樣。就是不一樣。這兩個、這兩人⋯⋯豺狼一號發現自己腦中迸出了一個答案：是啊。就是這樣。他們很奇怪是因為他們給人有點⋯⋯有點 _非人類_ 的感覺。

更像是動物。

奇珍異獸。

異樣的⋯⋯

豺狼一號被拉回了注意力。他抬起不知何時轉開的眼睛，看見炯求向後仰著頭，發出了一陣穿越列車噪音也能清楚聽見的呻吟聲。洪碩的手移動了，一隻扶在炯求的腰上，另一隻則在兩人之間，炯求的褲襠不知何時已經打開來，而洪碩的手⋯⋯豺狼一號面紅耳赤，他知道PDA，看過也自己做過，不過PDA是有一個界限的，眼前這兩個人已經完全飛越那條線了，豺狼一號可從沒見過有人在公共場合真的打起手槍來的。

「嗯⋯⋯」炯求眉頭深鎖，閉著眼睛發出了不滿足的聲音，然後身體往下壓去，輾壓著洪碩的鼠蹊部、也讓自己能在對方手裡更大幅度的抽插。他看見洪碩往後將頭撞上車窗，嘴巴罵著被噪音吞走的髒話，而炯求抱著他的頭又再一次親吻他，任由洪碩往下吻到他的脖子，接著更加快了下身的動作，他用力環著洪碩的頭讓對方的臉埋進自己胸口，看起來幾乎像是小孩子緊緊抱著娃娃一樣要讓人窒息的力道，但洪碩的手沒有停下，仍然套弄著、揉捏著，讓炯求時不時發出忽大忽小的喘息。

他們肯定沒有持續很久，即使十號線上每一站的距離都頗遠，但最長一段也不至於超過八九分鐘，列車仍在快速前進，說不定才過了一半的車程，凶神惡煞的痞子就忍不住了。那傢伙從椅子上彈起身，大步朝貼在一起的兩人前進，幾步遠的距離間咆哮著「不要臉的死GAY！」還沒到碰得到的範圍內拳頭就已經先掄了起來。

豺狼一號不曉得自己該繼續坐著還是往後逃跑。不曉得為什麼洪碩跟炯求毫無反應還抱著彼此在打手槍。不曉得自己是要上前阻止一下還是 _——不，他是個孬種，他做不到——_ 不曉得為什麼自己會在這個時候出現在這裡。搭什麼破爛十號線、搭什麼爛地鐵末班車，現在要被捲入一個腥羶暴力事件裡，為了什麼呢？喔，對，為了暢九。想到這個，下一站好像就是暢九會上車的站了，他現在到底要怎麼辦？痞子的拳頭就要砸下去了，洪碩仍被壓在炯求胸口，而炯求斜眼看向了痞子卻還在扭著腰喘息，根本就要來不及反應、就要被打爆了——

炯求的手上有一把刀子。

從哪裡來的、什麼時候拿在手上的，豺狼一號不得而知。

但不管如何炯求拿著一把刀子，匕首、折疊刀、彈簧刀？誰他媽在乎，唯一重要的事情只有他握著那把刀子，在電光石火之間彎下頭閃過了痞子揮來的拳頭，並且一個擺手就往對方脖子上劃下一刀。

痞子尖叫著往後跌在地上。

炯求一臉不爽、神色兇猛得令人幾乎寒毛直豎。他大吼了一聲「我操！」往後從洪碩身上滑下來，而洪碩被鬆開頭時像是浮上水面般大力吸氣，神情恍惚滿臉通紅，畢竟剛才簡直是被炯求鎖喉，但同時他竟然還能在對方轉身往痞子身上踹以前伸手替他把褲頭拉回腰上、沒有讓他的下體在空中亂晃，豺狼一號感到很是佩服。

炯求踹了痞子一下、兩下，把他踢得在地上往後滾了幾圈。

「我都快射了你鬧什麼場，哈？」他咒罵著：「一開始不就是你在看嗎？看很爽嘛！給你看個夠還不開心是不是？」他叫罵著攤開手在空中揮舞，痞子的脖子看起來沒有被割得很深，此刻正小心翼翼地盯著炯求緩緩往後挪動身體。

洪碩嘆了口氣往前將雙手撐到膝蓋上。

「求。」他低喊了一聲，但炯求沒理他，又上前再踹了那痞子一腳，沒想到這次被抓住了腿，痞子把他絆倒在地。

炯求怒吼一聲順著落下的力道一拳朝痞子臉上砸去，這時豺狼一號發現他手上的刀子不見了，分明也沒聽見它掉到哪裡去的聲音。

炯求似乎也是這時才發現手上沒了刀子，不顧身下被他一拳砸到噴出鼻血的痞子，轉回頭，皺著臉不悅的朝洪碩喊：「還我！」但是洪碩手上明明也沒有刀子。

接著就在他分心的這一刻，痞子從後頭扣住了炯求的脖子，炯求雙腿在地上踢著掙扎，而洪碩終於站了起來。

他兩步走到在地上扭成一團的兩人身前，又嘆了口氣。豺狼一號看見他雙手插起腰，低著頭對還在地上掙扎的炯求說：「什麼叫還你，那本來就是我的。」

炯求從喉嚨發出了低沈的咕嚕聲，然後列車開始減速了。

豺狼一號一聽見靠站廣播就從座位上拔起身來，眼前這些人都是神經病，車門一開他就要立刻逃跑，管他什麼暢九跟銀牌，聖水洞俱樂部以後再調查也沒關係，銀牌這個月拿不到反正還有下個月，只要他能夠安全離開這輛車的話。

「跟人借東西至少要說聲謝謝吧？」他聽見洪碩這麼咕噥著，似乎還說了些其他什麼，但被埋沒在廣播聲中聽不清楚。

豺狼一號以為他會幫炯求把痞子推開，但是沒有，一個眨眼，洪碩什麼時候又把刀子給炯求了嗎？不曉得，但總之炯求一瞬間往後把刀子捅進痞子的大腿裡，慘烈的尖叫蓋過了廣播，然後他看見炯求在地上翻過身，刀子被抽出之後又落下，又抽出、又落下，地上開始出現逐漸往外蔓延的血紅色。

車門打開了。豺狼一號腳一抖，鞋子在地面磨擦出聲，洪碩於是轉過身來，炯求也停下了手上的動作轉回頭，臉頰上有被噴到的血漬。豺狼一號感覺腳軟。他要被殺掉了。

但是沒有。

打開的車門外站著暢九。

「豺狼？」豺狼一號轉頭看向他。暢九一臉驚訝，如果他看到了隔壁車廂的畫面肯定會變成驚嚇。

「哈？」他聽見自己發出疑問的聲音，因為暢九說『豺狼』是什麼意思？是在叫他嗎？他又不叫豺狼，他可是有名字的好嗎？但現在那不重要了，因為暢九像是沒發現自己說了什麼一樣，微笑起來繼續對他說：「你怎麼在這裡啊？」然後抬起腳要往車子裡面走。

「你要去哪裡嗎？這邊往下去就沒什麼了、唔！」

豺狼一號真的是暢九應該要一生感謝的好人。他擒抱住暢九將他撲倒在月台地上。轉回頭，洪碩透過車窗挑起眉毛看著他，炯求也已經站起來了，用拿著刀子的手背把臉上的血抹開，豺狼一號感覺自己要心臟病發。

「暢九！」他來回盯著車子裡的兩人，手忙腳亂地爬起來，一邊大喊：「暢九！暢九快！快跟我跑！」

他看見車廂裡的兩個人突然瞪大了眼睛，視線猛的射向還倒在地上一臉困惑的暢九，老天啊，他們肯定是想把目擊證人全殺了！豺狼一號拽著暢九的手用力把他拉起來，對方踉蹌著問他：「發生什麼事啊？」毫無頭緒的模樣讓豺狼一號看了就感覺欲哭無淚。

「別問了快跑啦！」他大叫。同一時間車門就關上了。

豺狼一號頹下肩膀，看著洪碩跟炯求擠到車門前，兩人的眼睛都瞪得老大，手還貼在門上，像是看見了鬼一樣。洪碩張開嘴說了什麼，隔著門他聽不見，但嘴型詭異的竟看起來有點像是在說暢九的名字一樣。

豺狼一號看著起步後開走的列車，看著那兩個人隨著列車從眼前滑過，然後看著整條車消失在軌道的遠端。

「是怎樣啊？要跑去哪？」轉過頭，暢九還是一臉困惑。豺狼一號說不出話來。過了幾秒後暢九突然猛的睜大眼睛，焦急地原地踱了幾步，伸手指向列車消失的方向，大喊說：「呀！那是末班車耶！」

豺狼一號突然感到十分疲倦。

他打開錢包抽出幾張鈔票塞進暢九手中，叫他「搭計程車吧。」然後在對方能開口以前補上：「不用還我了，但是之後我想拍聖水洞主題的影片，到時候你要來幫我。」

「呃。」暢九困惑的臉看起來真煩啊，豺狼一號轉身不想再看了。

「不用謝了，我不過是救了你一命而已。」他丟下這句話，瀟灑地往後揮了下手，然後丟下暢九走出車站，掏出手機自己叫了計程車回家。

隔天他放棄了要用聖水洞俱樂部當下一個影片主題的想法，因為第二天一起床他就發現自己在社群網站上追蹤的『SSDC:』tag有了許多新貼文，一打開就是前一晚他搭的那班爛十號線車廂的照片，讓他渾身大冒冷汗。

沒有社會新聞報導，車子裡沒有屍體，沒有任何不尋常的血跡，但是有用紅色顏料寫在車廂牆壁與窗戶上的『SSDC:』，而且這次那個冒號後頭還第一次被寫上了後文：『想來我家玩嗎？』

人們說這次的一定是假的，因為『SSDC:』從來沒有在冒號後面寫字過，說這真是拙劣的模仿。但他從來沒有這麼確定過那肯定是真的。因為那是寫給他看的。他是目擊者。聖水洞俱樂部是真的。

他們要來把他殺了。

一個星期後，暢九發現自己自從錯過末班車的那天晚上之後就沒有再見過豺狼一號了，身為水管頻道網紅的他照理來說每個星期都會更新影片但這週也沒有，問了其他豺狼們也都沒人知道他跑去哪了，讓他感覺有點奇怪、有點擔心。

所以暢九打了電話給他。

「喂？我是暢九，你還好嗎？」電話接起來了，但另一端沒有聲音。

「呃⋯⋯你有聽到嗎？」只有微弱的呼吸聲。

「我打來是想說，你不是說你想拍聖水洞的影片嗎？什麼時候要來拍？可以順便來我家玩喔。」沒有聲音。

然後。

『你在聖水洞嗎？』

「嗯⋯對啊，你不是知道我家住那裡嗎？」

『暢九⋯⋯』

「你的聲音是不是怪怪的啊？感冒了嗎？有點低沉耶。」 那人又不說話了。

「喂？豺⋯呃，我是說——」但對方打斷了他的話。

那人問他：『你想來我家玩嗎？』

「哈？你家？」暢九皺起眉頭。他從來沒去過豺狼一號的家，只知道他們家很有錢，八成在市中心的某棟高樓大廈裡吧。雖然有點突然，但是⋯⋯「也是可以啦，你想要我去玩嗎？但是我不知道你家在哪耶。」

他聽見對方低吟了一聲，聲音不太清楚，不過有點像是把輕笑藏在嘆息裡的樣子。

暢九感覺有點奇怪，這個人真的是豺狼一號嗎？

他正想問，但對方先回答他了。

那個人告訴暢九：『我們也在聖水洞喔。』

**Author's Note:**

> 豺狼一號到最後也沒有名字真可憐，但其實我也沒幫他取名字（ㄍ）  
> 可以猜猜接電話的人是誰ㅎㅁㅎ（<單純表符不是提示）


End file.
